Recuerdos
by MonkeyMakoko
Summary: [Stucky] [Capitán América: el Soldado de Invierno] Steve necesita asegurase de que Bucky está bien. Y que recuerda.


Steve pasó por delante de la puerta del garaje y sopesó si entrar a saludar o no. Sabía que Bucky estaría en la casa descansando. Pero no sabía si su antiguo compañero agradecería su visita. Lo que Bucky necesitaba en aquellos momentos era descansar.

Un fuerte ruido metálico le sobresaltó y casi sin pensarlo entró corriendo al garaje, de donde provenía el sonido. Allí se encontró a su viejo amigo de pie tomando una cerveza rodeado de varias cajas y diferentes herramientas, desperdigadas por todo el sitio.

Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Ambas prendas manchadas de aceite y llenas de marcas de manos y dedos. Probablemente de limpiarse contra sí mismo en vez de en algún trapo.

Bucky, notando la mirada de Steve fija en su pecho sólo se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de posarla con fuerza encima de una caja de herramientas cerrada, a su lado.

—Estoy arreglando esta moto.

—Ah… —de todas las cosas que se esperaba Steve ver, esta imagen tan… Casual de Bucky era la última.

—Furia pensó que lo mejor era que intentara llevar una vida normal y no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor que intentar reparar este trasto. Intenté salir de casa, ver la tele, escuchar música… Pero… Todo me parece una mierda. Estas generaciones no saben hacer nada sin meter mil ruidos raros y explosiones. Y no entiendo nada.

—Te entiendo. Al principio todo fue muy abrumador para mí también. Luego te acostumbras. No todo está tan mal.

Bucky expresó su opinión levantando una ceja y mirándole de forma escéptica.

—La cosa es que sólo me quedan los trabajos manuales para no volverme loco. Cuando termine de montar esta belleza —continuó Bucky dándole un par de golpes al asiento de cuero —, tú y yo tenemos que hacer una carrera.

Steve soltó una carcajada al aire pero paró ante la mirada cortante de su compañero.

—Lo… Lo siento… No te lo tomes a mal. Es sólo que no creo que este… Cacharro pueda hacer nada contra mi moto.

—¿Qué no me lo tome mal? ¿Acabas de llamar basura al amor de mi vida así delante de mi cara y sin inmutarte? Vaya Stevie, ¿cuándo nos hemos vuelto tan confiados? —preguntó su compañero sentándose en el objeto del que discutían, levantando una capa de polvo del asiento de cuero.

—Creo que el suero del Señor Stark tuvo algo que ver.

—No, yo creo que es otra cosa. Te noto diferente —Bucky apoyó los pies en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas mientras le miraba concentrado.

—Tú en cambio estás igual. Bueno, excepto por este añadido.

Steve se acercó le pegó un golpe juguetón en el hombro metálico para demostrar que bromeaba y enseguida se sintió estúpido por haber sacado el tema. Sabía que ese asunto le traía muy malos recuerdos a Bucky.

Tosió y miró de nuevo hacia la moto intentando buscar un nuevo tema de conversación pero no se le ocurría nada.

—Tranquilo Steve —dijo por fin Bucky —, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

—Gracias, lo siento.

Steve se llevó la mano a la nuca, envolviéndola con la mano y sonrojándose.

—Entonces… —continuó —. ¿Estás bien? ¿La terapia está funcionando?

—Sí, me va muy bien —Bucky volvió a coger la lata de cerveza para dar un trago y luego la acunó entre sus manos, fijando la vista en ella y jugando con la anilla —. Me ha dicho que voy mejorando muy rápidamente y que los daños no son tan graves como creía. Cada vez voy recordando más cosas de todos estos años.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

—No lo sé.

El silencio volvió a recaer entre ellos y Steve se acercó a su amigo, que seguía sentado en la moto.

—Estas cosas no se me dan nada bien. Ya lo sabes. Pero quería decirte que… Quiero cuidarte, quiero que estés bien, ayudarte a pasar por esto. Podemos apoyarnos el uno al otro. Será difícil pero yo creo que tú puedes.

—Gracias Steve —Bucky negó con la cabeza avergonzado y le brindó una suave sonrisa —. Y tranquilo, ya sé que no se te da muy bien cuidar de algunas cosas.

Steve se quedó parado, mirándole confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me estoy refiriendo al señor Burbujas.

—¡Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que le pasó al señor Burbujas! —le (casi) gritó indignado.

—¿Ah no? ¿Me puedes explicar entonces cómo un pobre pez, que por cierto te había regalado yo, se puede caer por una ventana?

—No se me cayó. Se suicidó —intentó aclarar Steve —. Yo le estaba cambiando el agua al lado de la ventana y saltó.

—¿Qué le harías al pobrecillo para que quisiera acabar con su vida? —Bucky se llevó la mano a la frente de forma dramática, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al techo.

—Cállate. Aún me siento muy culpable cuando lo recuerdo. Y me lo regalaste porque tu padre no te dejaba tenerlo en casa y lo acababas de ganar en la feria en uno de estos juegos de disparar.

—Cierto. Pero te lo di a ti porque te hacía ilusión —Bucky dejó de hacer el tonto para mirarle con seriedad.

—Cierto también…

Steve se sonrojó al recordar aquel día. Tenían unos 12 años y era verdad que nada más ver a aquellos coloridos peces expuestos en la enorme pecera de la caseta de tiro, había querido uno. Y Bucky se había gastado casi toda su paga en conseguirlo.

En palabras textuales de su amigo: "hubiera tardado mucho menos en ganarlo, pero esas escopetas siempre están trucadas. Son unos timadores de mucho cuidado".

Entre los dos le habían puesto al pez el nombre más ridículo y obvio que se les pudo haber ocurrido a unos críos, lo habían llevado a casa de Steve, y colocado en la mesa de su habitación ante la reprobadora mirada de la madre del rubio, a la que no le hacía gracia tener que cuidar de ningún otro ser vivo.

Pero no se tuvo que preocupar por ese tema demasiado tiempo ya que a la semana el pez ya había saltado por la ventana.

Bucky seguía riéndose. Probablemente recordando su propia versión de los hechos, que básicamente consistían en encontrarse a un disgustado y lloroso Steve asomado a la ventana de su cocina y mirando la acera.

—¿Cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin mí? —le preguntó Bucky haciéndole salir de su ensimismamiento.

—No me las he apañado mal. Hasta salvé a la Tierra una vez de extraterrestres. ¿No has visto nunca las noticias? —Steve se acercó a su compañero cruzando los brazos y sonriendo, con una pose orgullosa y burlona que no le pegaba en absoluto, quedando frente a él, con las piernas abiertas a sendos lados de las de Bucky.

—Algo me comentaron por ahí, sí. Muchas gracias por salvar de nuevo a la humanidad, Capitán América —respondió este con un burdo saludo militar.

—Por favor, no me llames así, tú no —susurró Steve agachándose, acercándose más a Bucky. Apoyando las manos a sendos lados de Bucky, en la tapicería de su querida moto.

—¿Y cómo quiere que le llame, Capitán?

—Por mi nombre. Como siempre lo has hecho.

—Está bien Stevie.

Unas sonrisas peleaban por salir mientras se miraban el uno al otro burlonamente. Las frentes casi se tocaban y Steve ahora movía sus manos hasta posarlas en las caderas de su amigo, apoyando su peso en ellas.

No sabía en qué momento de la conversación habían llegado a juntarse tanto. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que Bucky podía escucharlo.

Las miradas de ambos siguieron las manos del rubio y luego subieron para encontrarse. Los ojos de Steve rompieron enseguida esta conexión para mirar la boca de su amigo. Cómo esos rojos labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Y cómo su lengua salía para humedecerlos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Steve y antes de poder reaccionar, los labios de su amigo ya estaban sobre los suyos.

Fue un beso corto e inesperadamente suave. Bucky se separó enseguida, esquivando su mirada, pero antes de que pudiera apartarse, una de las manos de Steve se había movido hasta su cabeza para detenerle y volver a acercarle.

El beso ahora era algo mucho más fuerte. Más intenso. Más salvaje. Los labios de ambos se movían de forma desesperada. Sin rendirse ante nada. Bucky se levantó sin romper el contacto, posando sus manos en las caderas de Steve, levantándole la camiseta y colando sus dedos por debajo, acariciando los huesos de su cadera con los pulgares.

Ante el contacto, Steve sólo pudo pasar sus brazos por el cuello de su compañero y mover sus caderas hacia delante, en un impulso. Acercando más sus cuerpos y notando así la excitación de Bucky oprimiéndose contra él.

El rubio gimió sobre la boca de su compañero. Serpenteando todo su cuerpo contra el de él. Buscando todo el contacto que pudiera. Una de sus manos bajando hacia la parte posterior de los pantalones de Bucky. Atreviéndose por fin a ir un paso más allá y adentrándose para acariciarle y sentir su firme trasero.

Cómo lo había echado de menos...

Las manos de Bucky seguían mientras tanto su camino adentrándose aun más bajo la camiseta de Steve, que sentía los hábiles dedos pasando por sus costados y su espalda. Recorriendo con firmeza todos los músculos que podía alcanzar. El brazo metálico de Bucky le hacía sentir escalofríos allí por donde pasaba por el frío del material. Sin embargo su otra mano, cálida y suave, tal y como la recordaba, lo calentaba todo a su paso. Steve se sentía arder.

—Me gusta que te hayas dejado el pelo largo —le susurró entre jadeos, pasando los dedos por sus suaves cabellos, tirando de ellos y obligándole llevar su cabeza hacia atrás.

Bucky le sonrió de forma descarada y Steve no pudo evitar volver a besarle. Recorriendo con su labios su fuerte mandíbula y su cuello.

Su mano viajaba dentro de los pantalones de Bucky, acariciando su cadera y el principio de su ropa interior, tentando sus límites, haciendo círculos con sus dedos, sin llegar a su miembro.

—Steve, para de hacer eso y tócame ya. Por favor —murmuró Bucky contra su boca y volviendo a devorarle sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

La única respuesta que necesitaba era la de Steve sonriendo y abriendo por fin sus pantalones, liberando su erección y la de Bucky para juntarlas entre su fuerte mano. Bombeando de arriba abajo de forma lenta y tortuosa.

Eso era casi peor. Las rodillas le temblaban y temía que no pudieran soportar su peso durante mucho más tiempo. Pero Steve, siendo el héroe que era, le sujetaba firmemente por la cintura. Bucky no podía hacer mucho más que sujetarse en los hombros de Steve. Apoyando su cabeza en su cuello, gimiendo y suspirando en su oído.

—Así, Steve... Sigue... Sabes... Lo que me gusta...

Steve se sonrojó, pero en vez de parar, se sintió más fuerte. Llevándose a Bucky al suelo consigo. Echándole debajo de él, casi arrancándole los pantalones y la ropa interior, ayudado por Bucky, que levantaba sus caderas para ayudarle, con una sonrisa burlona de lado a lado de la cara.

En cuanto se libraron de las fastidiosas prendas, volvieron a juntarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Volviendo a los profundos y decadentes besos.

Steve acercó más a su pecho al de Bucky. Empujándole al mismo tiempo con sus caderas, juntando sus erecciones, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, girando levemente en un ritmo incesante y enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Bucky se levantaba la camiseta, tocando sus pezones, gimiendo, moviendo sus caderas a destiempo de las de Steve, dándose contra él una y otra vez, la mente en blanco. Abandonándose a las sensaciones que la mano de su compañero le provocaban.

Steve apartó sus manos, no le dejaba tregua, repartiendo besos por todo su torso hasta donde podía alcanzar. Mordiendo, marcando su pecho con los dientes.

—Más… —Bucky suspiraba, arqueándose contra él, sujetándole la cabeza y enredando los dedos en el corto pelo rubio de su amigo. Acercándole más contra sí y volviendo a devorar su boca. Intentando buscar más contacto, más piel, más calor. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué pero, sólo quería… Más.

Steve separó los labios de su amigo y se enderezó.

La mano metálica jugaba con la tela de la camiseta de Steve, apretando y estirándola en un vano intento de hacer que se volviera a acercar a él como antes. Mientras que la otra viajaba por su propio pecho y abdomen, acariciándose a sí mismo hasta llegar hacia la mano de Steve, uniéndose a ella en el vaivén.

Steve apartó la mano y apoyó ambas en las caderas de su compañero, trazando las formas de los huesos de la pelvis, con la mirada ida.

—Bucky… Te he echado tanto de menos…

—Yo a ti también... —le contestó Bucky entre jadeos. Steve ahora le apartaba el pelo de la cara, apelmazado en su frente por el sudor. Trazando sus líneas y formas con suavidad. Casi con adoración —. Yo... Lo sabía —continuó —. Sabía que me faltaba algo. Pero no sabía el qué...

Las mejillas de Steve estaban rojas, llegando el color casi hasta las orejas, la boca entreabierta y dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Sus caderas se movían solas siguiendo el compás que marcaba Bucky. Cada vez más rápido. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, mientras seguía acariciando a su amigo.

El tacto de su piel, que tanto había añorado y que pensaba que no iba a poder volver a tocar nunca más. Ni a oír su voz, ni a escuchar su risa...

—Bucky... Bucky... —susurraba mientras juntaba sus frentes. Con cada nueva palabra sus labios se rozaban, pero sin llegar a juntarse del todo. No podía parar de decir su nombre como si de un rezo o un mantra se tratara. Por fin le tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—Ya estoy aquí Steve...

Una última corriente de electricidad recorrió todo el cuerpo de Steve de arriba abajo. Dejándole una sensación de cosquilleo en los labios y haciendo que se liberara por fin sobre el cuerpo de Bucky, con la mirada fija en la suya. El frío azul de sus ojos casi oculto por sus pupilas.

Bucky entrecerró los ojos una vez más y siguió a Steve. Levantando su mano metálica para acariciar la mejilla de su compañero, sonriendo. Steve, apoyando los codos en el suelo respondió a este gesto sujetando la mano y besándola.

Bucky quiso avisarle de que ya casi no podía sentir nada en aquella extremidad, pero supuso que Steve ya lo sabría. De todas maneras no quiso estropear el momento.

Estos tiempos modernos eran caóticos. Llenos de ruido, estrés y movimiento. Sobre todo en una gran ciudad como aquella. Pero tenía a Steve con él. Y allí, bajo el peso de su cuerpo, se sintió por primera vez fuerte después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom así que perdón si he metido la patona en algo :_D


End file.
